


And Heaven Too

by va13ntino



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Post-Armageddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va13ntino/pseuds/va13ntino
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale share a first kiss on a rooftop after their not-executions.





	And Heaven Too

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write some shameless feel-good content but this is mostly about my own passionate love of climbing on roofs. why is it so late

The day after the world hadn’t ended was drawing to a close, the sky fading to a lilac-grey as the Bentley barreled through the dusk towards Crowley’s flat. Aziraphale was more content than usual to be in the passenger seat, paying no particular attention to the road ahead and the obstacles rushing towards them.

Yesterday, Aziraphale had found his bookshop miraculously intact, and today, the two of them had escaped execution at the hands of Heaven and Hell. After that, Aziraphale had belatedly and somewhat inexplicably taken up Crowley’s offer to stay at his place. Crowley had been too thrilled to question it, barely hearing Aziraphale’s bit about making sure no one on either side figured out their deception right away.

Crowley parked the (also miraculously intact) Bentley outside, and they made their way up to Crowley’s door. It was probably for the best that the angel had not agreed to stay over the first night, since that had given Crowley time to clean up the mess that had once been Ligur. That would have given an unpleasant first impression of the place.

Perhaps surprisingly, given how long the two had been living and spending time together in London, Aziraphale had not been to Crowley’s flat before. He had seen the building after walking Crowley home, but hadn’t come inside. This particular evening, Crowley wasn’t even worried about what Aziraphale would think of the place. They were alive, and Earth was, for the moment, safe. He found himself smiling as he motioned the angel inside.

“It’s not much, but make yourself at home.” Crowley was feeling bold at the moment. It was hard not to feel bold after escaping death row unscathed, and only one day after trying to take on Satan with a tire iron. He felt bold, and strangely giddy. Giddiness was not characteristic for him. 

Aziraphale hung his coat carefully on a coat tree as Crowley made for the kitchen, saying “I’ll get us some wine.”

“Red or white?” Crowley asked from the other room.

“Oh, I wouldn’t mind a red.”

The demon produced two glasses of red. “You know, we should drink this on the roof.”

“The roof?”

“Yeah, there’s a deck above this flat and a way up to the roof. Good view.”

“It is a nice night,” Aziraphale conceded. It was late summer, but summer nonetheless.

So, they went back into the hall and climbed the stairs to the deck, coming out of a doorway on a half-story above Crowley’s flat. There was a black cast-iron railing around the deck, and a number of potted plants. There was also a small, round table and a couple of chairs, which Aziraphale made for.

“Nah, the proper roof. Better view, it’s above the other buildings.” Crowley nodded his head towards the half-story behind him. By ‘a way up to the roof,’ he had, of course, meant not stairs or a ladder, but a way to clamber up using a chair and a heating unit as footing. He passed off his glass to Aziraphale and climbed up deftly, momentarily resembling Dracula crawling on the outer wall of his castle.

“Really, I don’t see the point of all -” Aziraphale started to protest.

“Come on, pass up the glasses and I’ll help you up.”

“I don’t -”

“You’re an angel, you can climb ten feet.”

After a tiny bit more coaxing and the slightest difficulty, they were both seated on the rooftop with their wine, overlooking the surrounding city. Crowley had his sunglasses folded and hanging from the collar of his shirt. There weren’t many stars out, what with the light pollution and the half moon, but Mars and Jupiter could be seen. That was the one thing Crowley disliked about cities; he liked to be able to see stars.

“You were right, it is a better view from up here,” Aziraphale had to confess.

Crowley looked at the other buildings, and then at Aziraphale, and then up at the sky as he laughed.

“What are you laughing about?” the angel asked, confused but smiling himself.

It was hard to explain. In simplest terms, he was laughing because he was free. For the first time in his life, since before the Earth was born, he didn’t have to answer to anyone.

“Oh, nothing really,” was what he said. He gestured towards the city with his glass. “Think how many people didn’t die yesterday. All those lights in all those windows, all those cars - then so many more, all around the globe.”

“I’d like to think we did good work, but it was really mostly Adam and his friends and that young couple.”

“Ehh, we talked down Beelzebub and Gabriel, that’s worth something.”

“Suppose it is.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a while. The air was almost still, and smelled fresher than usual. Things would soon settle back into normalcy, but the aftereffects of Adam’s reset of the world were still lingering, and things were a little bit nicer everywhere.

The silence was comfortable, at least, until Aziraphale’s glass ran dry and he started to fidget a little.

“Need more wine? I can get you some,” Crowley offered, standing up.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale said.

His tone made Crowley stop. “Hm?”

Aziraphale stood also. It was dim out, so Crowley was mostly silhouetted against the sky, but the contours of his face were visible, and the gold of his eyes was catching the ambient light.

He’d had a good idea about Crowley’s feelings for a little while now. He’d also had a more nebulous idea about his own. Now, Heaven was off his back, and this was as good a time as any - someone knew how much time he’d wasted already - but the words were still getting stuck just shy of his throat.

“I -” he had started to rehearse this, but that was going out the window now. Crowley looked concerned. “I said some things I didn’t mean at the bandstand the other day.”

At that, Crowley relaxed a bit. “It’s alright, we were scared -”

“Some things I really didn’t mean. It’s just that,” Aziraphale had chosen an awkward place to start, and he wasn’t sure quite what he intended to say, but what came out was “I should very much like to kiss you.”

Crowley’s face went through a whole series of microexpressions, mostly obfuscated by the dark, and then he stepped forward. With a sly smile, he said, “Well, that’s nothing to get all jittery about.”

The truth was, his own heart was beating a mile a minute, but he tried to look calm as he rested his hand on the side of Aziraphale’s neck, thumb just in front of his ear. Aziraphale closed the last little bit of distance between them, grabbing Crowley’s lapel and kissing him.

The kiss was tender and slow, encompassing a million unspoken words over the centuries. It didn’t last long before they pulled back and rested their foreheads together. They would have to have a long talk later about what they’d been keeping hidden and about the terms of their new relationship, but not right now.

“Well, I think I could get used to that.”

“We have all the time in the world, angel.”


End file.
